Kagemaru
by MidnightBaka
Summary: sequel to I want you I love you. Sasuke's other self is back causing more trouble for Sasuke and Naruto with a little help from Kabuto. How will it turn out this time. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

HANA: I'm Back with the sequel of I want you I love you!

XX: Finally i thought you would end it without revealing me!!

HANA: Hey what are you doing here! Where's Sasuke Ka- I mean XX

XX: He's somewhere i just came to say what is it...the disclaimer?

HANA: Yes the Disclaimer

XX: Well Hana don't own Anything here...

HANA: Hey i own you!!

XX:...Yeah Whatever she owns me that's it nobody else

HANA: ENJOY!!!

* * *

"Kabuto none of these bodies are good enough"

"Sir if none of these bodies are of no use to you then please use mine sir"

"Hmmm you are an acceptable vessel but…You lack what I want the most."

"What's that?"

"…power you are not powerful enough. What is it you want?"

A man enters through the underground throne room doors bowing to Orochimaru.

"I believe I know where you can find this vessel your looking for" he said

"And where would that be"

"Konoha he's an Uchiha "

"Hmm an Uchiha. Well I guess it's time to visit dear old Konoha" Orochimaru said grinning lashing out his tongue.

Let's see how was that maiden was "tortured" in chapter 16…aww that's right they tired her up and performed different sexual activities. We haven't tried that yet dolphin." Kakashi stated to Iruka.

"Kakashi I hate you and that damn book!" Iruka yelled trying to struggle out of the ropes that held him binded to the bed.

"Now Now Dolphin such a potty mouth now you have to be punish" Kakashi reaching for a gag in the nightstand.

"_Not good I don't have time for this"_

"Ka-ka-shi"

"What is it Dolphin"

"You're being unfair"

"Unfair how"

"Tying me up like this. How am I supposed to enjoy myself too? Don't you love my face when I'm pleased?" Iruka looks up to Kakashi with watery eyes and a pouted lip.

"I do love that face" Kakashi said spacing out. Immedently Kakashi unties Iruka's arms and one of his legs.

"Wait…" Kakashi realized his mistake to late. Iruka used his free leg knocking Kakashi onto the bed. Quickly he tied Kakashi's arms up freeing his other leg

"You know I wonder when the day will come when you'll never fall for my tricks" Iruka said sitting next to Kakashi fixing his hair.

"I guess it will never come." Iruka finish his hair pulling down Kakashi's mask kissing him then left him on the bed. The only thing going through Kakashi's mind was _"devious man"_

Iruka walked down the hall to be knocked over by Naruto

"Hey what's the rush?" Iruka asked

"Chichi have you seen my jacket? Naruto replied

"No…Hey don't go in there." Iruka said to Naruto. He was about to enter Iruka and Kakashi's room

"Why?"

"Um…Um…Because" Iruka was cut off by the door bell

"I got it!" Naruto yelled running down the stairs. Naruto open the door finding Sasuke with his jacket on.

"Morning"

"Teme! Where you got my jacket?" Naruto yelled

"In your room. You shouldn't leave that window open" Sasuke replied

"Maybe I will. It'll keep creeps like you out. Now give me my jacket.

"How about a morning kiss first" Sasuke said moving into Naruto

"No my jacket Sasuke" Naruto said backing away from him. Sasuke frowned "No kiss no jacket"

"Fine I'll just go without my jacket" Naruto said pushing Sasuke out the way. Sasuke grabbed him pulling into kiss

"Mm…Sasuke stop" Naruto pulled out of the kiss

"You know when you say stop its means "more" to me." Sasuke said pulling Naruto into a deeper kiss

"Get a room boys and not in the door way" Iruka said coming down the stairs. Naruto pulled out of the kiss.

"Sorry Chichi. We should be going Sasuke" Naruto pushed Sasuke out the door closing it behind them. Sakura was waiting outside witnessing everything. "Guys you shouldn't do that in public"

"Do I scent jealousy Sakura-chan" Naruto said pulling on his jacket.

"No"

Admit it Sakura your jealous Sasuke's my Boyfriend and not yours"

"Naruto! No I'm not I'm over Sasuke for years I'm with somebody else now" Sakura said kicking Naruto

"Ow! Sakura that hurt. Sasuke are you letting her do this." Naruto yelled rubbing his butt

"I'm smart enough not to mess with Sakura. Unlike you dobe" Sasuke said walking ahead of Sakura and Naruto.

"Are you calling me dumb teme" Naruto said. Sasuke stop dead in his tracks. Naruto bump into Sasuke

"Hey teme what-"

There was a figure blocking their way. "Nice to meet you again Sasuke" He said looking toward Sasuke.

"What are you doing here? Kagemaru" Sasuke spat out.

* * *

HANA: That Chapter 1 Who is ths Kagemaru?


	2. I'm Sorry

I'm sorry to say but this story have hit rock bottom T-T. I had up to about chapter 6 written but it leaded straight to a dead end. So I decided to discontinue it and focus on_** Lean on Me**_ and an original _**I have a What?! **_Yet again im sorry for discontinuing it


End file.
